Orphaned items cellar
This is a page to put all those items who appear at and do not really require attention. They may be limited-time items or otherwise not available. Also many of the loot items. By including them here, we remove them from the other page, allowing it to serve its function as a warning call for genuinely orphaned pages (there is a limit of 1000 pages on that report) Loot Weapons * Item:10007 Longsword * Item:10008 Dagger * Item:10009 Dagger * Item:10015 Dagger * Item:10016 Spear * Item:10017 Spear * Item:10018 Spear * Item:10019 Spear * Item:10020 Spear * Item:10021 Spear * Item:10023 Spear * Item:10024 Battle Axe * Item:10025 Battle Axe * Item:10026 Battle Axe * Item:10027 Battle Axe * Item:10028 Battle Axe * Item:10029 Battle Axe * Item:10032 Short Sword * Item:10033 Short Sword * Item:10035 Short Sword * Item:10036 Short Sword * Item:10038 Short Sword * Item:10041 Halberd * Item:10042 Halberd * Item:10043 Halberd * Item:10044 Halberd * Item:10045 Halberd * Item:10046 Halberd * Item:10047 Halberd * Item:10048 Axe * Item:10049 Axe * Item:10055 Axe * Item:10056 War Axe * Item:10057 War Axe * Item:10058 War Axe * Item:10059 War Axe * Item:10060 War Axe * Item:10061 War Axe * Item:10062 War Axe * Item:10063 War Axe * Item:10064 Mace * Item:10065 Mace * Item:10066 Mace * Item:10067 Mace * Item:10068 Mace * Item:10069 Mace * Item:10070 Mace * Item:10071 Mace * Item:10072 Rapier * Item:10073 Rapier * Item:10074 Rapier * Item:10075 Rapier * Item:10076 Rapier * Item:10077 Rapier * Item:10078 Rapier * Item:10079 Rapier * Item:10080 Scimitar * Item:10081 Scimitar * Item:10082 Scimitar * Item:10083 Scimitar * Item:10084 Scimitar * Item:10085 Scimitar * Item:10086 Scimitar * Item:10087 Scimitar * Item:10088 Dirk * Item:10089 Dirk * Item:10090 Dirk * Item:10091 Dirk * Item:10092 Dirk * Item:10093 Dirk * Item:10094 Dirk * Item:10095 Dirk * Item:10096 Iron Rod * Item:10097 Iron Rod * Item:10098 Iron Rod * Item:10099 Iron Rod * Item:10100 Iron Rod * Item:10101 Iron Rod * Item:10102 Iron Rod * Item:10103 Iron Rod * Item:10104 Quarterstaff * Item:10105 Quarterstaff * Item:10106 Quarterstaff * Item:10107 Quarterstaff * Item:10108 Quarterstaff * Item:10109 Quarterstaff * Item:10110 Quarterstaff * Item:10111 Quarterstaff * Item:10112 Flail * Item:10113 Flail * Item:10114 Flail * Item:10115 Flail * Item:10116 Flail * Item:10117 Flail * Item:10118 Flail * Item:10119 Flail * Item:10120 Scythe * Item:10121 Scythe * Item:10122 Scythe * Item:10123 Scythe * Item:10124 Scythe * Item:10125 Scythe * Item:10126 Scythe * Item:10127 Scythe * Item:10128 Two-Handed Sword * Item:10129 Two-Handed Sword * Item:10130 Two-Handed Sword * Item:10131 Two-Handed Sword * Item:10132 Two-Handed Sword * Item:10133 Two-Handed Sword * Item:10134 Two-Handed Sword * Item:10135 Two-Handed Sword * Item:10136 Broad Sword * Item:10137 Broad Sword * Item:10138 Broad Sword * Item:10139 Broad Sword * Item:10140 Broad Sword * Item:10142 Broad Sword * Item:10144 Cudgel * Item:10145 Cudgel * Item:10146 Cudgel * Item:10147 Cudgel * Item:10148 Cudgel * Item:10149 Cudgel * Item:10150 Cudgel * Item:10151 Cudgel * Item:10152 Club * Item:10153 Club * Item:10155 Club * Item:10156 Club * Item:10157 Club * Item:10158 Club * Item:10159 Club * Item:10160 Spiked Club * Item:10161 Spiked Club * Item:10162 Spiked Club * Item:10164 Spiked Club * Item:10167 Spiked Club * Item:10168 Iron Staff * Item:10169 Iron Staff * Item:10170 Iron Staff * Item:10171 Iron Staff * Item:10172 Iron Staff * Item:10173 Iron Staff * Item:10174 Iron Staff * Item:10175 Iron Staff * Item:10176 Cutlass * Item:10177 Cutlass * Item:10178 Cutlass * Item:10179 Cutlass * Item:10180 Cutlass * Item:10181 Cutlass * Item:10182 Cutlass * Item:10183 Cutlass Loot armour * Item:20000 Padded Sleeves * Item:20001 Padded Sleeves * Item:20002 Padded Sleeves * Item:20003 Padded Sleeves * Item:20004 Padded Sleeves * Item:20006 Padded Sleeves * Item:20007 Leather Sleeves * Item:20013 Leather Sleeves * Item:20014 Studded Leather Sleeves * Item:20015 Studded Leather Sleeves * Item:20016 Studded Leather Sleeves * Item:20017 Studded Leather Sleeves * Item:20018 Studded Leather Sleeves * Item:20019 Studded Leather Sleeves * Item:20020 Studded Leather Sleeves * Item:20021 Hide Sleeves * Item:20022 Hide Sleeves * Item:20023 Hide Sleeves * Item:20024 Hide Sleeves * Item:20026 Hide Sleeves * Item:20027 Hide Sleeves * Item:20028 Bone Sleeves * Item:20029 Bone Sleeves * Item:20030 Bone Sleeves * Item:20031 Bone Sleeves * Item:20032 Bone Sleeves * Item:20033 Bone Sleeves * Item:20034 Bone Sleeves * Item:20035 Ring Sleeves * Item:20036 Ring Sleeves * Item:20037 Ring Sleeves * Item:20038 Ring Sleeves * Item:20039 Ring Sleeves * Item:20040 Ring Sleeves * Item:20041 Ring Sleeves * Item:20042 Scale Sleeves * Item:20043 Scale Sleeves * Item:20044 Scale Sleeves * Item:20045 Scale Sleeves * Item:20046 Scale Sleeves * Item:20047 Scale Sleeves * Item:20048 Scale Sleeves * Item:20049 Chain Sleeves * Item:20050 Chain Sleeves * Item:20051 Chain Sleeves * Item:20052 Chain Sleeves * Item:20054 Chain Sleeves * Item:20055 Chain Sleeves * Item:20056 Splint Sleeves * Item:20057 Splint Sleeves * Item:20058 Splint Sleeves * Item:20059 Splint Sleeves * Item:20060 Splint Sleeves * Item:20061 Splint Sleeves Icons (empty for the moment, better to link them) Tallys Items Tallys items that happen to be orphaned pages, with the limited time items already removed. * Item:1100 Dragongem Sleeves * Item:1101 Dragongem Greaves * Item:1102 Dragongem Tabard * Item:1103 Dragongem Belt * Item:1118 Dragongem Cape * Item:1119 Dragongem Ring * Item:1120 Dragongem Amulet * Item:1206 Black Chain Cape * Item:1207 Jade Sorcerer's Cloak * Item:1208 Ruby Sorcerer's Cloak * Item:1209 Midnight Cloak * Item:11000 Taydrii's Shortblade * Item:11001 Taydrii's Warsword * Item:11002 Ash Staff Of Elements * Item:11003 Carved Oaken Staff * Item:11004 Sword Of Splendour * Item:11005 Marred Breastplate * Item:11006 Griffon-Emblazoned Breastplate * Item:11007 Griffon-Emblazoned Helm * Item:11008 Griffon-Emblazoned Gauntlets * Item:11009 Griffon-Emblazoned Shield * Item:11010 Griffon-Emblazoned Belt * Item:11011 Fanged Belt * Item:11014 Champion's Cape * Item:11015 Griffon-Emblazoned Tabard * Item:11016 Griffon-Emblazoned Cape * Item:11017 Griffon-Emblazoned Sleeves * Item:11018 Wyxryn's Ring * Item:11019 Wyxryn's Grand Ring * Item:11021 Silver Star Shield * Item:11022 Silver Star Breastplate * Item:11023 Silver Star Sleeves * Item:11024 Silver Star Gauntlets * Item:11025 Beast Tamer * Item:11026 Blue-Bladed Dagger * Item:11027 Red-Bladed Dagger * Item:11028 Green-Bladed Dagger * Item:11029 Vile Cutter * Item:11030 Hammer Of Silencing * Item:11031 Blizzard Axe * Item:11032 Blizzard Helm * Item:11033 Blizzard Tabard * Item:11034 Blizzard Gloves * Item:11035 Blizzard Chain Shirt * Item:11036 Blizzard Sleeves * Item:11037 Blizzard Greaves * Item:11038 Blackbone Gauntlets * Item:11039 Rugged Leather Gloves * Item:11040 Glowing Trollskin Gloves * Item:11041 Etched Gauntlets * Item:11042 Ring Of Unearthly Splendour * Item:11043 Onyxian Shadowring * Item:11044 Belt Of Troll Might * Item:11045 Belt Of Giant Might * Item:11046 Tallys's Battle Belt * Item:11047 Shining Trident * Item:11048 Onyxian Deathspear * Item:11049 Rogue's Battle Ring * Item:11050 Ravenlord Breastplate * Item:11052 Ravenlord Cape * Item:12064 Skirmisher's Battle Pendant * Item:12065 Warrior's Battle Pendant * Item:12066 Warlord's Battle Pendant * Item:12067 Hero's Battle Pendant * Item:12069 Pendant Of Savage Might * Item:12070 Caster's Pendant Of Stars * Item:12071 Jade Owl Pendant * Item:12072 Ravenbone Skull Pendant * Item:12078 Dragongem Pendant * Item:12241 Falconstone Sword * Item:12242 Falconstone Pendant * Item:12243 Falconstone Tunic * Item:12244 Falconstone Amulet * Item:12245 Falconstone Boots * Item:12246 Falconstone Sleeves * Item:12247 Falconstone Greaves * Item:12248 Falconstone Cap * Item:12249 Falconstone Gloves * Item:12250 Falconstone Cape * Item:12251 Falconstone Belt * Item:12252 Braided Silver Belt * Item:12254 Charred Oak Bracers * Item:12263 Ebonarc Axe (V) * Item:12292 Bronze Pendant Of Ascension * Item:12307 Stonestrike Hammer * Item:12308 Stonestrike Axe * Item:12309 Stonestrike Dagger * Item:12312 Jester's Hat (Silver) * Item:12313 Jester's Hat (Gold) * Item:12314 Jester's Hat (Glowing) Tallys Limited Time Items List extracted from the category on June 12th 2019 (722 items total), many of them were in the orphaned list so I just linked them all. * Item:12197 Abyssal Axe Of Darkness * Item:12198 Abyssal Axe Of Gloom * Item:12199 Abyssal Axe Of Shadow * Item:12203 Abyssal Blade Of Darkness * Item:12204 Abyssal Blade Of Gloom * Item:12205 Abyssal Blade Of Shadow * Item:12200 Abyssal Hammer Of Darkness * Item:12201 Abyssal Hammer Of Gloom * Item:12202 Abyssal Hammer Of Shadow * Item:12209 Abyssal Spear Of Darkness * Item:12210 Abyssal Spear Of Gloom * Item:12211 Abyssal Spear Of Shadow * Item:12206 Abyssal Staff Of Darkness * Item:12207 Abyssal Staff Of Gloom * Item:12208 Abyssal Staff Of Shadow * Item:1675 Alder Staff Of The Archmage * Item:12240 Aldvarian Ravenbone Shield * Item:785 Amulet Of Iron Will * Item:784 Amulet Of Nimbleness * Item:1973 Antlered Helm of Winter * Item:701 Axe Of Flame * Item:1627 Axe Of Vengeance * Item:1264 Balladeer's Silver-Stitched Cap * Item:12369 Banderyp's Adder Pendant * Item:12357 Banderyp's Blade * Item:12366 Banderyp's Burning Amulet * Item:12368 Banderyp's Cape Of Shadow * Item:12373 Banderyp's Copper Bracelet * Item:12363 Banderyp's Dragonhide Breeches * Item:12362 Banderyp's Dragonhide Sleeves * Item:12364 Banderyp's Emblazoned Boots * Item:12367 Banderyp's Gloves * Item:12359 Banderyp's Leather Skullcap * Item:12365 Banderyp's Ring Of Whispers * Item:12358 Banderyp's Stone Dagger * Item:12360 Banderyp's Studded Belt * Item:12361 Banderyp's Vest Of Stars * Item:12085 Bardic Pendant of Mirth * Item:1616 Bat-Emblazoned Battlestaff * Item:1612 Bat-Emblazoned Belt * Item:1608 Bat-Emblazoned Boots * Item:1609 Bat-Emblazoned Breastplate * Item:1610 Bat-Emblazoned Cape * Item:1614 Bat-Emblazoned Chain Cowl * Item:1611 Bat-Emblazoned Gauntlets * Item:1615 Bat-Emblazoned Leggings * Item:1607 Bat-Emblazoned Sleeves * Item:1993 Bedecked Shield Of Might * Item:1994 Bedecked Shield Of Sorcery * Item:1995 Bedecked Shield Of Wonder * Item:1572 Bejeweled Mask Of Deception * Item:12231 Belt Of Blessed Night * Item:12491 Black Axe Of Vayenmoor * Item:1637 Black Cat Ring * Item:12226 Black Plate Of Blessed Night * Item:1569 Black Rose Breastplate * Item:12394 Black Steel Bands (I) * Item:12395 Black Steel Bands (II) * Item:12396 Black Steel Bands (III) * Item:12397 Black Steel Bands (IV) * Item:12398 Black Steel Bands (V) * Item:12045 Black-Winged Battleplate * Item:12047 Black-Winged Boots * Item:12049 Black-Winged Greaves * Item:12046 Black-Winged Helm * Item:12048 Black-Winged Sleeves * Item:1294 Blade Of Fear * Item:1575 Blazing Fire Shield * Item:1622 Blazing Pumpkin Warhammer * Item:764 Blessed Skullcap * Item:12194 Blood Crystal (Demon) * Item:12192 Blood Crystal (Dragon) * Item:12189 Blood Crystal (Goblin) * Item:12193 Blood Crystal (Griffon) * Item:12190 Blood Crystal (Ogre) * Item:12191 Blood Crystal (Troll) * Item:1827 Bloodrune Battlestaff (I) * Item:1826 Bloodrune Battlestaff (II) * Item:1825 Bloodrune Battlestaff (III) * Item:1824 Bloodrune Battlestaff (IV) * Item:1890 Bloodrune Battlestaff (V) * Item:1872 Bloodrune Belt (I) * Item:1871 Bloodrune Belt (II) * Item:1870 Bloodrune Belt (III) * Item:1869 Bloodrune Belt (IV) * Item:1899 Bloodrune Belt (V) * Item:1857 Bloodrune Boots (I) * Item:1856 Bloodrune Boots (II) * Item:1855 Bloodrune Boots (III) * Item:1854 Bloodrune Boots (IV) * Item:1896 Bloodrune Boots (V) * Item:1862 Bloodrune Cape (I) * Item:1861 Bloodrune Cape (II) * Item:1859 Bloodrune Cape (IV) * Item:1897 Bloodrune Cape (V) * Item:1822 Bloodrune Dagger (I) * Item:1821 Bloodrune Dagger (II) * Item:1820 Bloodrune Dagger (III) * Item:1819 Bloodrune Dagger (IV) * Item:1889 Bloodrune Dagger (V) * Item:1842 Bloodrune Gauntlets (I) * Item:1841 Bloodrune Gauntlets (II) * Item:1840 Bloodrune Gauntlets (III) * Item:1839 Bloodrune Gauntlets (IV) * Item:1893 Bloodrune Gauntlets (V) * Item:1852 Bloodrune Greaves (I) * Item:1851 Bloodrune Greaves (II) * Item:1850 Bloodrune Greaves (III) * Item:1849 Bloodrune Greaves (IV) * Item:1895 Bloodrune Greaves (V) * Item:1837 Bloodrune Helm (I) * Item:1836 Bloodrune Helm (II) * Item:1835 Bloodrune Helm (III) * Item:1834 Bloodrune Helm (IV) * Item:1892 Bloodrune Helm (V) * Item:1802 Bloodrune Longsword (I) * Item:1801 Bloodrune Longsword (II) * Item:1800 Bloodrune Longsword (III) * Item:1799 Bloodrune Longsword (IV) * Item:1885 Bloodrune Longsword (V) * Item:1812 Bloodrune Maul (I) * Item:1811 Bloodrune Maul (II) * Item:1810 Bloodrune Maul (III) * Item:1809 Bloodrune Maul (IV) * Item:1887 Bloodrune Maul (V) * Item:1867 Bloodrune Medallion (I) * Item:1866 Bloodrune Medallion (II) * Item:1865 Bloodrune Medallion (III) * Item:1864 Bloodrune Medallion (IV) * Item:1898 Bloodrune Medallion (V) * Item:1877 Bloodrune Shield (I) * Item:1876 Bloodrune Shield (II) * Item:1875 Bloodrune Shield (III) * Item:1874 Bloodrune Shield (IV) * Item:1900 Bloodrune Shield (V) * Item:1847 Bloodrune Sleeves (I) * Item:1846 Bloodrune Sleeves (II) * Item:1845 Bloodrune Sleeves (III) * Item:1844 Bloodrune Sleeves (IV) * Item:1894 Bloodrune Sleeves (V) * Item:1817 Bloodrune Trident (I) * Item:1816 Bloodrune Trident (II) * Item:1815 Bloodrune Trident (III) * Item:1814 Bloodrune Trident (IV) * Item:1888 Bloodrune Trident (V) * Item:1832 Bloodrune Tunic (I) * Item:1831 Bloodrune Tunic (II) * Item:1830 Bloodrune Tunic (III) * Item:1829 Bloodrune Tunic (IV) * Item:1891 Bloodrune Tunic (V) * Item:1807 Bloodrune War Axe (I) * Item:1806 Bloodrune War Axe (II) * Item:1805 Bloodrune War Axe (III) * Item:1804 Bloodrune War Axe (IV) * Item:1886 Bloodrune War Axe (V) * Item:1266 Bloodstained Silk Hood * Item:1649 Bone Hand Battle Charm * Item:1573 Bone Mask Of Deception * Item:12218 Bone-Banded Shield Of Stars (I) * Item:12219 Bone-Banded Shield Of Stars (II) * Item:12220 Bone-Banded Shield Of Stars (III) * Item:12221 Bone-Banded Shield Of Stars (IV) * Item:12222 Bone-Banded Shield Of Stars (V) * Item:12223 Bone-Banded Shield Of Stars (VI) * Item:720 Bone-Ringed Spear * Item:1617 Bonehunter's Mace * Item:12230 Boots Of Blessed Night * Item:1518 Bracelet Of Arcane Might * Item:12227 Bracers Of Blessed Night * Item:11012 Bright Crimson Sleeves * Item:12224 Cape Of Sorrows * Item:1578 Caster's Jade Band * Item:1579 Caster's Ring Of Mist * Item:12007 Cat's Eye Amulet * Item:670 Chain Boots * Item:671 Chain Boots * Item:672 Chain Boots * Item:673 Chain Boots * Item:674 Chain Boots * Item:697 Chain Greaves * Item:1643 Charred Bone Medallion * Item:1570 Cloak Of Shivers * Item:1449 Cloak Of The Archmage * Item:12374 Cloudlurker's Harbinger * Item:1450 Coiled Serpent Shield * Item:1694 Copper-Banded Snowhurler * Item:1542 Copper-Emblazoned Belt * Item:1543 Copper-Emblazoned Boots * Item:1539 Copper-Emblazoned Breastplate * Item:1536 Copper-Emblazoned Broadsword * Item:1541 Copper-Emblazoned Greaves * Item:1537 Copper-Emblazoned Hammer * Item:1538 Copper-Emblazoned Helmet * Item:1544 Copper-Emblazoned Shield * Item:1540 Copper-Emblazoned Sleeves * Item:1648 Crossbones Battle Charm * Item:1397 Dagger Of Deception * Item:1714 Dagger Of Eternal Winter * Item:1623 Dagger Of Screams * Item:1625 Dagger Of Vengeance * Item:1641 Decayed Finger Ring * Item:12086 Defiler's Pendant Of Rot * Item:1624 Demonclaw Dagger * Item:12132 Demonhide Cape (I) * Item:12133 Demonhide Cape (II) * Item:12134 Demonhide Cape (III) * Item:12135 Demonhide Cape (IV) * Item:12136 Demonhide Cape (V) * Item:12131 Demonhorn Plate * Item:12233 Dire Blade Of War * Item:715 Doom Sword * Item:1646 Dragon Bone Amulet * Item:12215 Dragonbone Pendant (Fury) * Item:12216 Dragonbone Pendant (Rage) * Item:12217 Dragonbone Pendant (Wrath) * Item:1974 Dragonbone Snowhurler * Item:12333 Dragonhorn Helm * Item:12286 Dreadmask's Band Of Bashing * Item:12282 Dreadmask's Belt Of Claws * Item:12278 Dreadmask's Bronze Tabard * Item:12283 Dreadmask's Carver * Item:12280 Dreadmask's Greaves * Item:12288 Dreadmask's Oaken Buckler * Item:12273 Dreadmask's Rage * Item:12287 Dreadmask's Ravenskin * Item:12284 Dreadmask's Ring Of Rage * Item:12285 Dreadmask's Ring Of Vigour * Item:12276 Dreadmask's Scale Boots * Item:12275 Dreadmask's Scale Gauntlets * Item:12279 Dreadmask's Sleeves * Item:12277 Dreadmask's Stone Cape * Item:12281 Dreadmask's Terrorstone * Item:12259 Ebonarc Axe (I) * Item:12260 Ebonarc Axe (II) * Item:12261 Ebonarc Axe (III) * Item:12262 Ebonarc Axe (IV) * Item:12157 Elder Spirit Blade (I) * Item:12158 Elder Spirit Blade (II) * Item:12159 Elder Spirit Blade (III) * Item:12160 Elder Spirit Blade (IV) * Item:12161 Elder Spirit Blade (V) * Item:12167 Elder Spirit Manacle (I) * Item:12168 Elder Spirit Manacle (II) * Item:12169 Elder Spirit Manacle (III) * Item:12170 Elder Spirit Manacle (IV) * Item:12171 Elder Spirit Manacle (V) * Item:12166 Elder Spirit Pendant (I) * Item:12165 Elder Spirit Pendant (II) * Item:12164 Elder Spirit Pendant (III) * Item:12163 Elder Spirit Pendant (IV) * Item:12162 Elder Spirit Pendant (V) * Item:1619 Elite Pumpkin Warhammer * Item:1750 Emerald-Studded Sorcerer's Sash * Item:1466 Epic Emerald Rose Battleaxe * Item:1476 Epic Emerald Rose Dagger * Item:1461 Epic Emerald Rose Longsword * Item:1481 Epic Emerald Rose Mace * Item:1471 Epic Emerald Rose Spear * Item:1710 Evergreen Banded Boots * Item:1709 Evergreen Chain Boots * Item:1688 Evergreen Chain Leggings * Item:1686 Evergreen Cloth Leggings * Item:1702 Evergreen Cloth Sleeves * Item:1707 Evergreen Cloth Tabard * Item:1708 Evergreen Leather Boots * Item:1687 Evergreen Leather Leggings * Item:1703 Evergreen Leather Sleeves * Item:1690 Evergreen Plate Leggings * Item:1705 Evergreen Plate Sleeves * Item:1704 Evergreen Scale Sleeves * Item:1689 Evergreen Splint Leggings * Item:1620 Exalted Pumpkin Warhammer * Item:12632 Eye Of Autumn (Agate) * Item:12638 Eye Of Autumn (Dragongem) * Item:12637 Eye Of Autumn (Emerald) * Item:12633 Eye Of Autumn (Garnet) * Item:12635 Eye Of Autumn (Jade) * Item:12634 Eye Of Autumn (Opal) * Item:12636 Eye Of Autumn (Ruby) * Item:12562 Eye Of Tarn (Conjuration) * Item:12561 Eye Of Tarn (Destruction) * Item:12567 Eye Of Tarn (Divination) * Item:12563 Eye Of Tarn (Elementalism) * Item:12565 Eye Of Tarn (Fortification) * Item:12560 Eye Of Tarn (Gating) * Item:12559 Eye Of Tarn (Illusion) * Item:12566 Eye Of Tarn (Restoration) * Item:12564 Eye Of Tarn (Telekinesis) * Item:1463 Fabled Emerald Rose Battleaxe * Item:1473 Fabled Emerald Rose Dagger * Item:1458 Fabled Emerald Rose Longsword * Item:1478 Fabled Emerald Rose Mace * Item:1468 Fabled Emerald Rose Spear * Item:621 Fanged Helm * Item:1593 Fangmaul's Black Jade Breastplate * Item:1594 Fangmaul's Ogre Skull Helm * Item:12235 Fell Blade Of War * Item:655 Fiendslayer * Item:610 Fire Eye Battleaxe * Item:606 Fire Eye Boots * Item:608 Fire Eye Dagger * Item:605 Fire Eye Gauntlets * Item:609 Fire Eye Longsword * Item:602 Fire Eye Ring * Item:713 Flame Blade * Item:757 Forbidden Protector * Item:12648 Frigid Star Boots (I) * Item:12649 Frigid Star Boots (II) * Item:12650 Frigid Star Boots (III) * Item:12651 Frigid Star Boots (IV) * Item:12652 Frigid Star Boots (V) * Item:12658 Frigid Star Gauntlets (I) * Item:12659 Frigid Star Gauntlets (II) * Item:12660 Frigid Star Gauntlets (III) * Item:12661 Frigid Star Gauntlets (IV) * Item:12662 Frigid Star Gauntlets (V) * Item:12668 Frigid Star Greaves (I) * Item:12669 Frigid Star Greaves (II) * Item:12670 Frigid Star Greaves (III) * Item:12671 Frigid Star Greaves (IV) * Item:12672 Frigid Star Greaves (V) * Item:12643 Frigid Star Helm (I) * Item:12644 Frigid Star Helm (II) * Item:12645 Frigid Star Helm (III) * Item:12646 Frigid Star Helm (IV) * Item:12647 Frigid Star Helm (V) * Item:12653 Frigid Star Plate (I) * Item:12654 Frigid Star Plate (II) * Item:12655 Frigid Star Plate (III) * Item:12656 Frigid Star Plate (IV) * Item:12657 Frigid Star Plate (V) * Item:12663 Frigid Star Sleeves (I) * Item:12664 Frigid Star Sleeves (II) * Item:12665 Frigid Star Sleeves (III) * Item:12666 Frigid Star Sleeves (IV) * Item:12667 Frigid Star Sleeves (V) * Item:1691 Frost Greaves * Item:1972 Frost-Covered Manacle * Item:1980 Frostling Ice Cloak * Item:1979 Frostling Lord's Ice Cloak * Item:1981 Frostling Lord's Ring * Item:12173 Frowning Pumpkin Amulet * Item:1682 Frozen Axe of Hatred * Item:1989 Gauntlets Of Midwinter * Item:1448 Gem-Studded Cloak Of Visions * Item:1698 Gem-Studded Snowhurler * Item:1392 Ghostfire Gauntlets * Item:12519 Gleemroth's Bane * Item:1684 Glittering Iceblade * Item:12302 Gloomforged Plate * Item:688 Glowing Buckler * Item:1711 Glowing Evergreen Boots * Item:1706 Glowing Evergreen Sleeves * Item:1685 Glowing Iceblade * Item:1621 Glowing Pumpkin Warhammer * Item:687 Goblin Blocker * Item:1644 Goblin Bone Amulet * Item:1650 Goblin Eye Plate * Item:1517 Goblin Lord's Wristguard * Item:1701 Gold and Silver Ribboned Spear * Item:1519 Gold Bands Of Valour * Item:12294 Gold Pendant Of Ascension * Item:1696 Gold-Banded Snowhurler * Item:1262 Grand Diviner's Skullcap * Item:1462 Grand Emerald Rose Battleaxe * Item:1472 Grand Emerald Rose Dagger * Item:1457 Grand Emerald Rose Longsword * Item:1477 Grand Emerald Rose Mace * Item:1467 Grand Emerald Rose Spear * Item:1265 Grand Helm Of The Guardian * Item:1270 Grand Mantle Of Deceit * Item:12489 Green Axe Of Vayenmoor * Item:12272 Griffonbone Mage's Ring * Item:12271 Griffonbone Warrior's Ring * Item:12172 Grinning Pumpkin Amulet * Item:1618 Grinning Pumpkin Helm * Item:1636 Grinning Pumpkin Ring * Item:12082 Gripmaul's Cursed Pendant * Item:12110 Gripmaul's Hammer Of Cinders * Item:12084 Gripmaul's Thrice Cursed Pendant * Item:12083 Gripmaul's Twice Cursed Pendant * Item:1715 Hammer Of Eternal Winter * Item:1263 Hood Of Nine Skulls * Item:832 Humming Warsword * Item:12334 Irdrukk's Eye * Item:1574 Iron Mask Of Deception * Item:1674 Iron Ring Of Sorcery * Item:1693 Iron-Banded Snowhurler * Item:1749 Iron-Studded Sorcerer's Sash * Item:1560 Irygoff's Singing Axe * Item:1640 Jade Ring Of Moons * Item:1936 Jadefang Gauntlets (I) * Item:1937 Jadefang Gauntlets (II) * Item:1938 Jadefang Gauntlets (III) * Item:1939 Jadefang Gauntlets (IV) * Item:1940 Jadefang Gauntlets (V) * Item:1921 Jadefang Greaves (I) * Item:1922 Jadefang Greaves (II) * Item:1923 Jadefang Greaves (III) * Item:1924 Jadefang Greaves (IV) * Item:1925 Jadefang Greaves (V) * Item:1916 Jadefang Sleeves (I) * Item:1917 Jadefang Sleeves (II) * Item:1918 Jadefang Sleeves (III) * Item:1919 Jadefang Sleeves (IV) * Item:1920 Jadefang Sleeves (V) * Item:1931 Jadefang Warboots (I) * Item:1932 Jadefang Warboots (II) * Item:1933 Jadefang Warboots (III) * Item:1934 Jadefang Warboots (IV) * Item:1935 Jadefang Warboots (V) * Item:759 Knightly Protector * Item:695 Leather Leggings * Item:696 Leather Leggings * Item:12124 Legendary Bardic Cap * Item:12123 Legendary Bardic Dagger * Item:12122 Legendary Bardic Hammer * Item:12125 Legendary Bardic Plate * Item:12121 Legendary Bardic Sword * Item:1464 Legendary Emerald Rose Battleaxe * Item:1474 Legendary Emerald Rose Dagger * Item:1459 Legendary Emerald Rose Longsword * Item:1479 Legendary Emerald Rose Mace * Item:1469 Legendary Emerald Rose Spear * Item:1399 Legendary Mariner's Ring * Item:1638 Living Spider Ring * Item:12372 Loch Blade Of Honour * Item:12370 Loch Blade Of Terror * Item:12371 Loch Blade Of Wisdom * Item:760 Lordly Protector * Item:12056 Manacles Of The Sun * Item:12229 Mask Of Blessed Night * Item:1267 Master Assassin's Cowl * Item:1243 Master Huntsman's Axe * Item:1396 Master Huntsman's Leggings * Item:1395 Master Huntsman's Sleeves * Item:1398 Megnun's Warblade * Item:796 Minor Luckstone * Item:12120 Minstrel's Pendant * Item:641 Moonglow Cape * Item:646 Moonglow Mace * Item:642 Moonglow Ring * Item:1567 Mossy Tabard * Item:1465 Mythical Emerald Rose Battleaxe * Item:1475 Mythical Emerald Rose Dagger * Item:1460 Mythical Emerald Rose Longsword * Item:1480 Mythical Emerald Rose Mace * Item:1470 Mythical Emerald Rose Spear * Item:1655 Nightmare Breastplate * Item:1657 Nightmare Cape * Item:1656 Nightmare Helm * Item:1269 Notched Oaken Crown * Item:1568 Oaken Scale Tabard * Item:12011 Onyxian Shadow Bracers (I) * Item:12012 Onyxian Shadow Bracers (II) * Item:12013 Onyxian Shadow Bracers (III) * Item:12008 Onyxian Shadow Sword (I) * Item:12009 Onyxian Shadow Sword (II) * Item:12010 Onyxian Shadow Sword (III) * Item:12014 Onyxian Shadow Tabard (I) * Item:12015 Onyxian Shadow Tabard (II) * Item:12016 Onyxian Shadow Tabard (III) * Item:1241 Orgaromm's Battle Plate * Item:1245 Orgaromm's Oaken Shard * Item:1295 Orgaromm's Spiked Crusher * Item:12328 Pendant Of Daggers (I) * Item:12329 Pendant Of Daggers (II) * Item:12330 Pendant Of Daggers (III) * Item:12331 Pendant Of Daggers (IV) * Item:12332 Pendant Of Daggers (V) * Item:12126 Pendant of Demonic Wrath (I) * Item:12127 Pendant of Demonic Wrath (II) * Item:12128 Pendant of Demonic Wrath (III) * Item:12129 Pendant of Demonic Wrath (IV) * Item:12130 Pendant of Demonic Wrath (V) * Item:12117 Pendant Of Destruction * Item:12081 Pendant Of Howling Winds * Item:12079 Pendant Of Icy Dread * Item:12116 Pendant Of Illusion * Item:12073 Pendant Of Living Earth * Item:12112 Pendant Of Rage (I) * Item:12113 Pendant Of Rage (II) * Item:12114 Pendant Of Rage (III) * Item:12115 Pendant Of Rage (IV) * Item:12080 Pendant Of Raging Flames * Item:12074 Pendant Of Shadow (I) * Item:12075 Pendant Of Shadow (II) * Item:12076 Pendant Of Shadow (III) * Item:12077 Pendant Of Sorcery * Item:675 Plate Boots * Item:1393 Platinum Mesh Gloves * Item:12295 Platinum Pendant Of Ascension * Item:1697 Platinum-Banded Snowhurler * Item:766 Plumed Helm * Item:12175 Pumpkin Buckler (I) * Item:12176 Pumpkin Buckler (II) * Item:12177 Pumpkin Buckler (III) * Item:12178 Pumpkin Buckler (IV) * Item:12179 Pumpkin Buckler (V) * Item:749 Ratlord Boots * Item:746 Ratlord Dagger * Item:12411 Raven Feather Breastplate * Item:12415 Raven Feather Cloak * Item:12413 Raven Feather Greaves * Item:12414 Raven Feather Helm * Item:12412 Raven Feather Sleeves * Item:1670 Ravenbone Dragonspear * Item:1533 Ravenbone Sleeves * Item:1700 Red and Gold Ribboned Spear * Item:12490 Red Axe Of Vayenmoor * Item:1639 Reeking Platinum Band * Item:662 Ring Of Ability * Item:659 Ring Of Agility * Item:660 Ring Of Agility * Item:661 Ring Of Agility * Item:12096 Ring Of Epic Destiny (I) * Item:12097 Ring Of Epic Destiny (II) * Item:612 Ring Of Fortitude * Item:12401 Ring Of Mayhem * Item:656 Ring Of Might * Item:657 Ring Of Might * Item:658 Ring Of Might * Item:611 Ring Of Prime Might * Item:664 Ring Of Splendour * Item:663 Ring Of Wonder * Item:1778 Rokmokkara's Bejeweled Belt * Item:12436 Rose Etched Amulet (I) * Item:12437 Rose Etched Amulet (II) * Item:12438 Rose Etched Amulet (III) * Item:12439 Rose Etched Amulet (IV) * Item:12440 Rose Etched Amulet (V) * Item:12474 Rose Etched Belt (I) * Item:12475 Rose Etched Belt (II) * Item:12476 Rose Etched Belt (III) * Item:12477 Rose Etched Belt (IV) * Item:12478 Rose Etched Belt (V) * Item:12449 Rose Etched Boots (I) * Item:12450 Rose Etched Boots (II) * Item:12451 Rose Etched Boots (III) * Item:12452 Rose Etched Boots (IV) * Item:12453 Rose Etched Boots (V) * Item:12459 Rose Etched Gauntlets (I) * Item:12460 Rose Etched Gauntlets (II) * Item:12461 Rose Etched Gauntlets (III) * Item:12462 Rose Etched Gauntlets (IV) * Item:12463 Rose Etched Gauntlets (V) * Item:12469 Rose Etched Greaves (I) * Item:12470 Rose Etched Greaves (II) * Item:12471 Rose Etched Greaves (III) * Item:12472 Rose Etched Greaves (IV) * Item:12473 Rose Etched Greaves (V) * Item:12479 Rose Etched Helm (I) * Item:12480 Rose Etched Helm (II) * Item:12481 Rose Etched Helm (III) * Item:12482 Rose Etched Helm (IV) * Item:12483 Rose Etched Helm (V) * Item:12441 Rose Etched Plate (I) * Item:12442 Rose Etched Plate (II) * Item:12443 Rose Etched Plate (III) * Item:12444 Rose Etched Plate (IV) * Item:12445 Rose Etched Plate (V) * Item:12431 Rose Etched Shield (I) * Item:12432 Rose Etched Shield (II) * Item:12433 Rose Etched Shield (III) * Item:12434 Rose Etched Shield (IV) * Item:12435 Rose Etched Shield (V) * Item:12464 Rose Etched Sleeves (I) * Item:12465 Rose Etched Sleeves (II) * Item:12466 Rose Etched Sleeves (III) * Item:12467 Rose Etched Sleeves (IV) * Item:12468 Rose Etched Sleeves (V) * Item:12454 Rose Etched Tabard (I) * Item:12455 Rose Etched Tabard (II) * Item:12456 Rose Etched Tabard (III) * Item:12457 Rose Etched Tabard (IV) * Item:12458 Rose Etched Tabard (V) * Item:1394 Ruby-Studded Fur Boots * Item:1748 Ruby-Studded Sorcerer's Sash * Item:707 Runed Axe * Item:1990 Runed Frostplate * Item:705 Runed Longsword * Item:703 Runed Pike * Item:704 Runed Short Sword * Item:1261 Sage's Jeweled Headband * Item:769 Sapphire Eye Gauntlets * Item:771 Sapphire Eye Tabard * Item:12232 Savage Blade Of War * Item:1713 Scimitar Of Eternal Winter * Item:12174 Scowling Pumpkin Amulet * Item:733 Seeker's Blade * Item:734 Seeker's Staff * Item:630 Serpent Bone Skullcap * Item:1730 Shadowfire Axe (Diamond) * Item:1727 Shadowfire Axe (Emerald) * Item:1725 Shadowfire Axe (Garnet) * Item:1726 Shadowfire Axe (Jade) * Item:1728 Shadowfire Axe (Ruby) * Item:1729 Shadowfire Axe (Sapphire) * Item:1736 Shadowfire Mace (Diamond) * Item:1733 Shadowfire Mace (Emerald) * Item:1731 Shadowfire Mace (Garnet) * Item:1732 Shadowfire Mace (Jade) * Item:1734 Shadowfire Mace (Ruby) * Item:1735 Shadowfire Mace (Sapphire) * Item:1724 Shadowfire Sword (Diamond) * Item:1721 Shadowfire Sword (Emerald) * Item:1719 Shadowfire Sword (Garnet) * Item:1720 Shadowfire Sword (Jade) * Item:1722 Shadowfire Sword (Ruby) * Item:1723 Shadowfire Sword (Sapphire) * Item:1268 Shadowmaster's Circlet * Item:12142 Shadowsting (I) * Item:12143 Shadowsting (II) * Item:12144 Shadowsting (III) * Item:12145 Shadowsting (IV) * Item:12146 Shadowsting (V) * Item:12087 Shattered Pendant Of Will * Item:1628 Shield Of Vengeance * Item:12378 Shield Of Virtue (I) * Item:12379 Shield Of Virtue (II) * Item:12380 Shield Of Virtue (III) * Item:12381 Shield Of Virtue (IV) * Item:12382 Shield Of Virtue (V) * Item:1613 Silver Bat Ring * Item:12293 Silver Pendant Of Ascension * Item:1587 Silver-Banded Breastplate * Item:1695 Silver-Banded Snowhurler * Item:1240 Skull-Studded Jerkin * Item:1647 Snake Skull Medallion * Item:779 Soft Leather Boots * Item:780 Soft Leather Boots * Item:1242 Solundor's Doublet Of Twilight * Item:1421 Soulsmite Mace * Item:1683 Sparkling Iceblade * Item:11013 Sparkling Silver Sleeves * Item:1716 Spear Of Eternal Winter * Item:792 Spellcaster's Amulet Of Aura * Item:1652 Spider Web Cloak * Item:1654 Spider Web Leggings * Item:1653 Spider Web Sleeves * Item:1651 Spider Web Tunic * Item:624 Staff Of Ice * Item:12111 Steelhand Pendant * Item:12149 Stoneheart Belt * Item:12106 Stoneheart Cuirass * Item:12147 Stoneheart Gauntlets * Item:12152 Stoneheart Greaves * Item:12148 Stoneheart Helm * Item:12151 Stoneheart Pendant * Item:12150 Stoneheart Shield * Item:12153 Stoneheart Sleeves * Item:1548 Sword Of Blessed Night * Item:1626 Sword Of Vengeance * Item:1571 Swordmaster's Chain Cloak * Item:1271 Swordmaster's Emblazoned Coif * Item:1424 Tabard Of Bones * Item:12095 Tabard Of Dragonbreath (Fire) * Item:12094 Tabard Of Dragonbreath (Ice) * Item:12093 Tabard Of Dragonbreath (Mist) * Item:12228 Talisman Of Blessed Night * Item:1244 Tallys's Silver-Edged Longsword * Item:12099 Talonblade Of Fire * Item:12100 Talonblade Of Ice * Item:12225 Taraxo's Chain Cape * Item:614 Tempest Blade * Item:1422 The Axe Of The Silver Blaze * Item:1692 The Blizzard Band * Item:12141 The Claw Of Kardsen * Item:1420 The Dragonender * Item:12274 The Dreadmask * Item:1978 The Jingle Bell-t * Item:1658 The Nightmare Blade * Item:1678 The Savage Blade Of Winter * Item:1423 The Spear Of Ruin * Item:12057 The Sun Greaves * Item:12058 The Sun Sleeves * Item:12053 The Sun Spear * Item:12520 The Tongue Of Tides * Item:1645 Troll Bone Amulet * Item:1585 Trollhide Warboots * Item:702 Trossk-Bane * Item:12344 Tzarilian Fire Amulet (I) * Item:12345 Tzarilian Fire Amulet (II) * Item:12346 Tzarilian Fire Amulet (III) * Item:12338 Tzarilian Fire Gauntlets (I) * Item:12339 Tzarilian Fire Gauntlets (II) * Item:12340 Tzarilian Fire Gauntlets (III) * Item:12341 Tzarilian Fire Helm (I) * Item:12342 Tzarilian Fire Helm (II) * Item:12343 Tzarilian Fire Helm (III) * Item:12335 Tzarilian Fire Plate (I) * Item:12336 Tzarilian Fire Plate (II) * Item:12337 Tzarilian Fire Plate (III) * Item:12347 Tzarilian Fireblade (I) * Item:12348 Tzarilian Fireblade (II) * Item:12349 Tzarilian Fireblade (III) * Item:1633 Vengeance Boots * Item:1634 Vengeance Cape * Item:1632 Vengeance Gauntlets * Item:1630 Vengeance Greaves * Item:1631 Vengeance Helm * Item:1629 Vengeance Sleeves * Item:1635 Vengeance Vest * Item:12388 Vile Amulet Of Kara-Brul (I) * Item:12389 Vile Amulet Of Kara-Brul (II) * Item:12390 Vile Amulet Of Kara-Brul (III) * Item:12391 Vile Amulet Of Kara-Brul (IV) * Item:758 Warrior's Protector * Item:652 Wayfarer's Boots * Item:654 Wayfarer's Cap * Item:650 Wayfarer's Spear * Item:651 Wayfarer's Tunic * Item:1699 White and Red Ribboned Spear * Item:1794 Winteriron Gauntlets * Item:1796 Winteriron Greaves * Item:1793 Winteriron Mask * Item:1797 Winteriron Shield * Item:1795 Winteriron Sleeves * Item:1591 Wolf's Head Medallion * Item:12300 Wraithlight Sword * Item:1712 Writhing Ivy Ring * Item:628 Zathrel's Enforcer Category:Site maintenance